1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an aerial terminal for telecommunication cables. The terminal comprises a splicing housing into which a first segment of the telecommunication cable is received and wherein individual wire pairs contained within the cable are accessed for ultimate connection to individual subscriber lines. The terminal further comprises a plurality of clamping means whereby the terminal is suspended from a second segment of the telecommunication cable in electrically grounded relation thereto. Disposed below the splicing housing, and in communication therewith, is a terminal housing into which a standard telecommunication terminal block is mounted. It is through this standard terminal block that individual subscriber lines are connected to the primary cable. The aerial terminal of this invention is characterized by its unique sealing sleeves which provide for an extremely weathertight seal around telecommunication cables of varying diameters. Both the splicing housing and the terminal housing are accessible from one side of the aerial terminal for ease of installation and maintenance. Unique locking means are provided for use in those installations where the splicing housing is to be permanently secured. Increased ease in connecting individual subscriber lines to the terminal block within the terminal housing is accomplished by virtue of a plurality of drop wire slots formed through the bottom of the terminal housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Above ground aerial terminals are well known and are used where local networks and long distance networks cannot be installed underground for economical or technical reasons. Many such above ground cable distribution terminals are in use today.
One primary disadvantage of current terminals involves the points of entry and exit of the telecommunication cable with respect to the terminal housing. Accordingly to current state-of-the-art constructions, the inlet and exit points are normally constructed in a step down, cone shape which is cut to fit, approximately, the external circumference of the telecommunication cable. A weathertight seal is virtually impossible to obtain for a number of reasons.
First, such telecommunication cables are constructed according to what is known as a figure eight cross-section. The upper portion of the eight is relatively smaller than the lower portion and contains a wire used not only to suspend the cable, but also to provide electrical grounding. The lower part of the eight contains individual wire pairs which are ultimately connected to subscriber lines. Thus, in order to enter the main cable for the purpose of splicing individual subscriber lines, it is necessary to separate the upper and lower halves of the cable. This is accomplished by cutting through the junction of the figure eight cross-section, and virtually always results in a non-round outer circumference of the cable to which wires will be spliced. Obviously, then, a weathertight seal cannot be obtained between such a non-round cable and a conical sleeve.
In order to obtain a better seal, it is standard practice in the industry to wrap the inlet and exit points with tape. However, as can easily be appreciated, aerial terminals and the cables passing therethrough are exposed to extreme weather conditions. The telecommunication cable is formed from one substance; the conical sleeves are normally formed from another substance; and the sealing tape is formed from yet another material. As a result of temperature variations, all three materials expand and contract at different rates, resulting in a non-weathertight seal. Water may enter the splicing chamber and even find its way onto the standard terminal block.
Yet another problem associated with current aerial terminal constructions involves access for splicing into the wire pairs contained within the primary cable and access to the terminal block for connecting individual subscriber lines thereto. As a matter of company policy, many telecommunication companies require that once the primary cable has been opened and spliced into the terminal block, the splicing chamber be permanently secured. Thereafter, access to only the terminal block is permitted. Repeated access to either the splicing or the terminal enclosures often results in fatigue and wear of their respective covers, further damaging the desired weathertight characteristics. In those installations where permanent locking of the splicing chamber is required, one means of accomplishing that today is through the use of glue. Not only will glue often fail under the adverse weather conditions to which aerial terminals are subjected, but also improper application of the glue to the mating surfaces will result in an unacceptable seal.
Problems have also been encountered with regard to acceptable means for inserting individual subscriber lines into the terminal chamber for connection to the terminal block. According to state-of-the-art constructions for aerial terminals, it is generally necessary to thread a free end of the subscriber line through an aperture and then to trim and connect the wire pairs to the terminal block. This is not only cumbersome and inconvenient, but also frequently results in improper subscriber line connections. Finally, as many as 25 individual subscriber line pairs may be entering a single aerial terminal. Convenient, yet effective, means are sorely needed for retaining these wire pairs adjacent the terminal rather than simply allowing them to hang therefrom.
It is therefore apparent that there is a great need in the art for an improved aerial terminal possessing significantly enhanced construction features relating not onIy to its ease of installation and use, but also providing enhanced weather protection characteristics and increased security features.